Schamanismus
thumb|center|600px thumb|center|500px Schamanismus Der Schamanismus ist in der Horde sehr weit verbreitet und bildet die Hauptreligion. Der Schamanismus an sich verbindet zwei Hauptaspekte miteinander; die Fähigkeit die Elemente Anzurufen und die Fähigkeit die Ahnen anzurufen. Hierbei wird klar zwischen der Instanz des Elementareismus und des Manismus unterschieden, ((wobei diese beiden Eigenschaften oft direkt in Zusammenhang stehen beim Wirken der Schamanistischen Kräfte.)) Im Allgemeinen spricht man immer vom Anrufen gewisser Geister oder Ahnen, wobei Geist =/= Geist ist. Es gibt zum einen die Geister der Verstorbenen, welche die Instanz der Ahnen bilden und zum einen die sogenannten Geister der Elemente. Im Schamanismus spricht man nicht, wie bei anderen Magieschulen von einem wirken eines Zaubers, eher von einem respektvollen Bitten um Hilfe bei den Elementen, die dem Schamanen jene dann gewähren oder verneinen können. „Grom: But lightning is a natural phenomenon. You call it by requesting it. With hell's fire, you make a bargain. It costs a little of yourself.“ "Drek‘thar: It is a part of being a shaman. We have a bond with the things of the natural world, and strive always to work in harmony with them. Warlocks would term them spells, but we shamans simply term them calls. We ask, the powers we work with answer. Or not, as they will. I can call the snows, and wind, and lightning. The trees may bend to me when I ask. The rivers may flow where I ask them to.“ '' Werden sie gewährt, kann der Schamane die Kräfte des Elements wirken. Dazu tragen sie Totems mit sich, welche die Elemente repräsentieren. Zugleich kann man auch sagen, dass Schamanen also nicht selbst die Macht der Geister inne haben, sondern sich jene durch das Anrufen der Geister durch die Totems "leihen". ''„The shaman are not themselves imbued with the ascendency of the spirits, rather they harness it through ceremonial totems. They carve these totems to represent the spirits and animals from which they draw power, and it is within these totems that the true potency of a shaman lies.“ Als Gegenleistung muss der Schamane den Elementen ebenso etwas bieten können. Meist danken jene es den Geistern, indem sie in Verhältnissen leben, wo sie nur das geringste und eben das was sie zum Überleben brauchen von der Natur nehmen. Auch danken sie diesen Kräften, indem sie verdeutlichen, dass jene nur georgt und niemals käuflich sind; die Elemente helfen, weil sie es wollten, nicht weil ein Schamane es verlangt. Sie sind keine Sklaven, sondern gefährten. "Drek‘thar: ... I am granted these things because I ask, with respect in my heart, and I am willing to offer something in return. I request only the barest needs for myself and my people. At times, I ask great things, but only when the cause is good and just and wholesome. In return, I thank these powers, knowing they are borrowed only, never bought. They come to me because they choose to, not because I demand it! These are not slaves, Thrall. They are powerful entities who come of their own free will, who are companions in my magic, not my servants." Elementarismus Der Elementareismus beschäftigt sich mit den Mächten der Elemente Feuer, Luft, Erde und Wasser, von denen jedes eine eigene Machtquelle ist. Ein Schamane besitzt die Fähigkeit ein Element anzurufen und auf verschiedene Weise einzusetzen. So kann er durch die Anrufung des Elementes Feuer, verehrenden Schaden anrichten, oder schwere wunden mit der Hilfe von reinigendem Wasser lindern oder sogar heilen. Einige Schamanen bedienen sich der Gabe der Weissagung, Traumdeutung, Astralprojektion, Wetterkontrolle und viele mehr (konzeptpflichtige Rollen!) . Die Elemente gewähren dem stillen Zuhörer Wissen oder Einblicke in drohende oder bestehende Ereignisse. "The power imparted by the elements to the shaman has a wide ''berth,' and encompasses many forces. A shaman can diagnose and cure ailments, harness the power of the elements to defeat their opponents, and enhance the natural power of themselves and other. And these abilities are but a mere fraction of the ability of a shaman. By traversing the axis ''''mundi' and forming a special relationship with the spirits, shaman 'have' gained access to divination, dream interpretation, astral projection, control over the weather, and a 'near' innumerable list of abilities."'' Schamanen nutzen also die 4 Elemente (Feuer, Erde, Luft, Wasser) und das 5. Element (Geist) um jene "ins Leben zu rufen". Nur dunkle Schamanen umgehen das Element des Geistes und ziehen das Element der Verderbnis zur Nutzung der 4 Elemente vor. Viele schamanistische Völker haben die Elemente studiert und entdeckten, dass jene sich positiv sowie negativ auf die Charakterzüge einer Person auswirken können, sollte man aus der Balance geraten. : Um die Elemente nun rufen zu können, um auch gehört zu werden, muss ein Schamane sich das Ansehen eben jener erarbeiten. Sie sind also nicht von Haus aus da. Elemente lehnen auch gewollte Schamanen ab, sollten jene nicht als würdig betrachtet werden. Hierzu ist es wichtig ein Basiswissen über die vier Grundelemente zu besitzen: Feuer Das Feuer beinhaltet die Kräfte der Hitze und der Expansion. Durch die Kraft der Ausdehnung schafft jenes Element neue Formen und vernichtet in seiner Aggresivität und Dynamik alte Formen. Das Symbol des Feuers ist ein rotes aufrechtstehendes Dreieck. Wasser Als entgegengesetzte Emanation des Feuerelements besitzt das Wasser die Fähigkeit der Kälte und des Zusammenziehens. Es spendet Leben, ernährt und erhält jenes auch, doch kann es zugleich zersetzen, zerlegen und gären. Symbol des Wassers is ein silberner oder weißer Halbmond. Luft Als Vermittler zwischen Feuer und Wasser gilt Luft als neutrales Element des Gleichgewichts. Sanfte Brisen können kühelnde Wirkung haben, doch Orkanstürme können ebenso zerstörerisch Wirken, wenn das Element erzürnt ist. Ein blauer Kreis gild als Zeichen des Luftelements. Erde Das Erdelemten gild als bindende, gestaltende und zusammenziehende Kraft. Es formt das Land mit Hilfe der anderen Elemente oder zersört jenes durch endogene sowie exogene Einflussfaktoren (Erdbeben, Vulkanismus, Erosion, etc.). Als Form hat das Erdelement ein gelbes Quadrat. Körper alles Lebenden Alle Lebewesen erhalten jene schamanistische Unterteilung, wobei man jedem Element einen Bereich des Kröpers zuteilt. Hierbei besitzt der Kopf das Feuerelement, der Bauch das Wasserelement, die Brust das Luftelement und Muskeln, Knochen sowie Fleisch gehören dem Erdelement an. Somit lassen sich auch gewisse körpereigene Vorgehensweisen erklären: thumb|center|670 px Um für die Elemente würdig zu sein gibt es finale Prüfungen, die ein Schamane erfüllen muss. Diese gelten nur als Beispiel und können individuell abgehalten werden, solange die Charakteristika der Elemente damit endgültig überzeugt werden können, dass der Schamane wahrhaftig an sie glaubt. Ebenso müssen Totems erstellt werden, wozu man zuvor ein Sapta (Ein Sapta ist ein Getränk, mit dem unsere Seelen an die Elemente gebunden werden. Mit Magie gestärkt lässt dieser Trank die Willensstarken die Elemente sehen, wie es sonst niemand kann. Euer Geist wird mit dem Element verbunden, für das das Sapta geschaffen wurde. Nur wenige auserwählte Schamanen kennen das Rezept. Das Sapta wird stets an einem heiligen Ort getrunken, niemals anderswo) benötigt: *Prüfung des Feuers (bspw: Feuerelementar besiegen und dessen Glut in einer Kohlenpfanne "bändigen") **Feuersapta-Zutat: Feuerteer, Rubin, Feueropal, Kohle, Schwefel, Phosphor, Säure, scharfe Gewürze, Kupfer, Brennnessel *Prüfung des Wassers (bspw: Säuberung von verdorbenen Wasserquellen --> Leben ermöglichen) **Wassersapta-Zutat: reines und unberührtes Quellwasser, Aquamarin, Quecksilber, Nebel, Delphinknochen, Krakenschnäbel, Würgetang *Prüfung der Erde (bspw: über ein Moor/Treibsand gehen, ohne einzusinken) **Erdsapta-Zutat: 4 magische Steine, verteilt in ganz Azeroth, Diamant, Eisen, Blei, Kastanienfrüchte, Schildkrötenpanzer, Chitin, Erdwurzel *Prüfung des Windes (bspw: Sprung von einer hohen Position mit dem festen Glauben an das Element) **Luftsapta-Zutat: Federn & Schuppen von magischen Flugtieren/Schlangen, Lapislazuli, Opal, Gase, Parfum, Räucherwerk, Schmetterlingsflügel, Federn, Maguskönigskraut thumb|400px|center|Totemerstellung mit speziellen Septas Manismus Der Manismus (Der Glaube an das Wirken der Seelen verstorbener Ahnen) beschreibt die Anbetung einer Zwischeninstanz zu den Mächten des Lichts und des Schattens bildet und dem Schamanen einzigartige Fähigkeiten gewährt. Durch den Segen der Ahnen kann ein Schamane Klarheit im wissen durch Weit, oder Voraussicht erfahren, gar von dessen Stärke erfüllt werden oder die Fähigkeit zur Heilung besitzen. Wenige Individuen haben eine so starke Affinität zu ihren Ahnen -die in manchen Fällen sogar angeboren wurde- das die schon zu Lebzeiten eins mit ihren Ahnen sind wie Geisterläufer. Diese Wesen sind meist sehr mächtig und verfügen über erstaunliche Fähigkeiten. In einem Trance-Zustand, erreichbar durch Medidation und starke Konzentration sowie Begleitung durch Trommelschläge und Tanz, kommunizieren Schamanen mit den Ahnen Ruf-Beispiele Die hier aufgelisteten Kombinationen sind lediglich Beispiele und nicht die einzigen Kombinationen; jene sollen nur als Hilfestellung für Spieler dienen. *Luft + Wasser: Blitze, Eis *Feuer + Luft: Flammentornados *Feuer + Erde: Lava *Erde + Wasser: Erde verflüssigen (a la Treibsand/Schlamm) & verfestigen *Wasser + Geist: Heilungen *Erde + Verderbnis: Absorben von Lebensenergie in Pflanzen thumb|center|670 px Der Irdene Ring Der Irdene Ring ist eine neutrale Fraktion von Schamanen, die sich dem Erhalt der Balance zwischen den Elementen versprochen haben. Sie werden vom Rat der Ältesten (Thrall als Hauptleitung & Lenka https://wow.gamepedia.com/Lenka sowie Zurak https://wow.gamepedia.com/Zur%27ak_Firefist), mit dem Sitz in der Anhöhe der Ältesten in Donnerfels, geführt und beinhalten Schamanen der Horde und der Allianz, die alte Rivalitäten beiseitegelegt haben, um für die Welt zu kämpfen und sie zu heilen. Ebenso versuchen sie die Elemente zu beschwichtigen und zu beruhigen, damit jene Azeroth keinen Schaden zufügen, denn in einer Symbiose ist es jenen Kräfte, die sonst chaotisch und unruhig sind, wahre Wunderwerke zu vollbringen und Leben zu schenken. Erst seit rund 150 Jahren ist der Irdene Ring für die Aussenwelt bekannt, obwohl jener schon wesentlich länger (~230 v.Ö.d.P) existiert. Gegründet wurde er von Schamanen der Tauren, mit dem Glauben, dass jemand die Elemente davon abhalten muss, Azeroth Schaden zuzufügen. Erst war der Irdene Ring exklusiv für Tauren, er wuchs dann aber durch die Mitgliedschaft der Orcs und dann erneut durch weitere schamanistische Völker, wobei aber Tauren und Orcs den Großteil der Mitglieder ausmachen. Relativ wenige Schamanen verbrinden Zeit damit, korrupte Elementare oder Kultisten zu jagen, doch die Aktivität eben jener scheint zu wachsen, was zugleich auch einen Bedarf an Eingriffen duch Schamanen erfordert und essentiell wurde. thumb|center|400px Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Tauren Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Trolle